Prank
by Embellishment of the Mind
Summary: Naruto loves to play tricks, especially on Sakura. But one night, when he plays a joke on her that she deems too far, she decides to play a little "prank" of her own on him. Could be considered a lime, NaruSaku: Rated M to be safe.


Uzumaki Naruto loved pulling pranks. Once, he had even gone so far as to sneak into Haruno Sakura's room while she was sleeping, tip-toe across the floor, open her underwear drawer, and make off with a pair of her lacey, pink panties. _That_ little stunt had earned him two fractured ribs, a broken nose, and an obnoxious shiner.

But, this time, he had gone too far, and it had scared Sakura. She had come home from dinner with Ino to find that her apartment door was unlocked and slightly open. None of the lights were on, and she remembered leaving the small kitchen lamp lit, so she would be able to see when she walked in the door. Cautiously, she padded through the front hallway and into the living room, reached into her weapon pouch, and pulled out a kunai knife. She slinked through the back hallway and entered her bedroom. All of a sudden, the lights came on, blinding her for a split second. Before she had time to react, someone had pulled her against them from behind, and she dropped her weapon.

As she struggled, she could feel hot breath on her neck, moisture collecting on her earlobe. As she inhaled quickly, the smell of her attacker's breath rushed into her nose: Ramen. She twisted her head a little to allow herself to get a glimpse of the person holding her. Unruly, blond hair. Deep blue eyes. Wonderful.

"Naruto…" She drew out the syllables of his name, her voice rising with each part. Despite her increasing rage, she relaxed into him a little bit.

"Haha, hey, Sakura-chan. Miss me?" Her "attacker" released her and she pushed off of his chest to spin around and face him.

"Of course I missed you, stupid. You know I get lonely when you go out on missions alone. But, I swear, if you ever pull something stupid like that again, I'm going to-" Naruto cut her off by playfully pressing his lips against hers. Sakura, who wasn't finished threatening him, tried to pull back, but the blond flipped her around so that her back was against the wall. Deciding that she could scold him later, and that maybe this was the time to get him back, she sighed into his mouth and returned the kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair and she wrapped hers around his neck and pulled him closer, hitching one leg around the back of his shin.

Moving her hands to the wall behind her, Sakura pushed off and knocked Naruto over onto her bed. She flicked her tongue out and traced it along his bottom lip. He parted his lips for her and she explored his mouth for a little before letting him do the same to her.

Finally, she broke the kiss. Naruto, letting out a throaty whine, tried to pull her back down for another, but she pulled her head back a little. "Accidentally" shoving her knee into his groin (which gained a very loud "oomph" from him), she pushed off of the bed and walked ever so slowly across the room, swinging her hips like crazy. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back as she took her time bending over to unbuckle the straps on her red heels. She kicked them to the side and reached up and around her neck, unclasping her necklace and placing it in her jewelry box. Opening a drawer in her bureau, she grabbed some sweat pants and an old shirt of Naruto's that was way too big for her and went across the hall to change in the bathroom.

She took her time unzipping her dress in front of the mirror and changing into her pajamas. Then, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and ran a comb through her hair. She threw the dress in the laundry basket and, making sure that the t-shirt was slipping off her right shoulder, she left the bathroom and walked back across the hall to her bedroom, where Naruto was waiting for her on the bed, hands behind his head, leg crossed over the other. She sat down next to him and suppressed a giggle when he noticed the exposed, milky-white skin on her shoulder, his jaw slacking a little. The giggle escaped after she pulled the shirt over her shoulder and he whined again.

"Sakura-chan, stop being such a tea-" This time it was Sakura's turn to cut Naruto off. She put a finger over his mouth and climbed on top of him, locking her legs next to his hips. He grinned, obviously expecting more kisses, and she leaned in. As soon as her lips were millimeters apart from his, she tilted her head to the side and his hold on her hips tightened a little. She waved her hair in his face and, coughing, he blew it away. She grinned as she closed the distance between her mouth and his ear. She blew into his ear and tilted her head down, sending warm air down his neck. He shuddered under her and bunched her loose shirt in his hands.

She absolutely loved teasing him like this. Once she was in that mood, he was putty in her hands. She knew his weaknesses, she knew what he liked to have touched, and she knew what he didn't like to have touched; she used that knowledge to the fullest, making him feel good, then annoying him, then making him feel good again. She would touch his whiskers lightly, then flick his nose, and he would always let out a quiet yelp. Then she would shower his face in butterfly kisses before letting him overtake her.

But, tonight, she was going to get him back for that stupid prank he had pulled. She flicked his nose harder than usual and went to kiss him again, only to pull away as he tilted his chin up a little, ready to capture her lips again. Tilting her head to the side once more, she blew down the opposite side of his neck and smirked and she felt his body quiver underneath her weight. Leaning in closer, she whispered in his ear.

"This is what you get." Her mouth was so close to his ear that as she said "this", her tongue flicked out and touched his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. She pulled back and looked at his face: His eyes were pleading for a softer touch, his mouth was a thin line, pulled down at the sides, forming a small frown. She smiled to herself. She though his pouting face was adorable, but she wasn't about to give into it. She began crawling down his body, raking her nails across his chest and down his stomach. He groaned and arched his back a little when her fingers grazed the seal under his shirt. Once she reached his waist, she rolled over onto her back and hopped off of the bed. She skipped out of the room and headed towards the kitchen, flicking the light switch off as she left, leaving Naruto in the dark, whining about how unfair that had been.

She hummed to herself as she looked at the contents of her refrigerator, drowning out Naruto's complaining. She was hungry, and besides: who said Sakura wasn't allowed to pull off her own prank once in a while?

* * *

Alright! Finally got this out there. I thought of the scene where Sakura is teasing Naruto, and I wanted to turn it into a story, so I built around it. It was my first try with the whole graphic-ness and whatever, so I was probably a little awkward. But, hell. Maybe I'll get better at it Anyway, reviews would be cool, so tell me what you like and what you didn't like, or what you think I should try and improve on.


End file.
